Machine type communication (MTC) is a form of data communication which involves one or more devices or entities that do not necessarily need human interaction in order to communicate. Metering devices or tracking devices are examples of MTC devices. The capabilities of the MTC devices may vary, and the capabilities of the MTC devices may depend on the requirements of one or more MTC applications.
An MTC application may use services, such as transport and communication services, provided by, for example, a 3GPP access network like GERAN, UTRAN, E-UTRAN, or other systems for end-to-end communication between MTC devices. For example, an MTC application may use the capabilities of a 3GPP system for end-to-end communication between an MTC device and an MTC server. Also for example, an MTC device may use the capabilities of a 3GPP system for end-to-end communication with another MTC device. The particular MTC services or capabilities provided by the respective communication networks may vary.